


hold

by mixtapestar



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Intimacy, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Quentin gets overwhelmed.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Peaches and Plums Stockings 2020





	hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcoming/gifts).



Eliot is deep inside of him when Quentin starts crying.

"Baby," Eliot says, worry lacing his voice. He laces their fingers together and squeezes. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno. Don't—don't move. I mean, don't pull out. Maybe just—hold me?"

Eliot shifts forward, settling his body over Quentin's. The skin-to-skin contact is amazing, and Quentin breathes easier.

"Yeah," Quentin says, wrapping his arms around Eliot's back. "Can you fuck me like this?"

"I can fuck you however you like, baby," Eliot says calmly, kissing his neck. "You okay?"

"I am now. I love you, El."

"I love you too, Q."


End file.
